


【慶廷】學院風番外1-第一次

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】學院風番外1-第一次

這天是陳廷軒跟卞慶華在一起的第一百天，陳廷軒正在思考著，要送甚麼禮物給卞慶華，左思右想還是想不出來，於是打算上網尋問廣大的網名們，結果查出來的回答都讓陳廷軒羞紅了臉，每個幾乎都說把自己當成禮物送給對方，陳廷軒看完了網名的回答，下定決心要給卞慶華一個驚喜

他趁著卞慶華去練習的時候，自己偷偷溜去附近的超市裡，走到了衛生用品區，站在賣潤滑劑的地方開始研究，有不同口味還有甚麼極涼刺激的，陳廷軒看了看四周，發現沒人在注意他，立馬拿過一瓶看起來比較正常的潤滑劑，然後又瞄到旁邊放著的保險套，還有分大小，他回想了一下平時在家看卞慶華穿內褲的模樣，鬼使神差的就拿了最大號，滿臉羞澀的跑去櫃台結帳，只見店員用一個我都懂的表情看著他，結完帳之後以跑百米的速度快速衝回家，等卞慶華回來

卞慶華回家之後，手裡拿著一個蛋糕，一進門就看到陳廷軒穿著自己的衣服，下半身只穿了一件純白內褲，乖乖地坐在沙發上等他，不等他反應陳廷軒就起身走向他  
''卞卞，你回來了啊''  
''對啊，軒軒你今天....''  
''今天是我們在一起的第一百天啊，你忘了嗎?''  
''啊..我沒忘，你看我還有買蛋糕喔''卞慶華看著陳廷軒那勾人的模樣，強忍著內心的躁動，舉起手裡的蛋糕開心的說著，陳廷軒拿過那盒蛋糕走進廚房，卞慶華不明所以的跟著他，只見他把蛋糕放入冰箱，轉過身將卞慶華身上的包包拿下放在椅子上  
''蛋糕...我們晚點吃，現在你要拆禮物了嗎?''陳廷軒說著主動環上卞慶華的脖子，踮起腳尖輕輕吻了一下卞慶華的唇，卞慶華一把抱起陳廷軒將他壓在餐桌上親，含著他的上唇慢慢吸允，舌頭伸進陳廷軒的嘴裡，舔舐著上顎，在他嘴裡掃蕩，勾著他的舌頭又吸又咬的，兩人吻到喘不過氣來才放過對方

卞慶華撐在陳廷軒上方，喘著粗氣看著他，低下頭又重新吻上那柔軟的小嘴，手網下伸進衣服下襬，正要把他衣服脫掉的時候，卻被陳廷軒開口阻止了  
''嗯...去...去床上''，卞慶華一把將人抱起，吻上陳廷軒的唇慢慢走進臥室

將人輕輕地放到床上，將自己的運動服脫掉，對著陳廷軒的脖子一陣啃咬，在他白皙的脖子上留下印記，瞄到床頭櫃上擺放著一瓶潤滑劑跟一盒保險套，卞慶華起身將那兩樣東西拿了過來  
''寶寶，你這麼飢渴啊?還自己準備?''  
''嗯...你別說了...''陳廷軒舉起雙手遮住自己的臉，卞慶華將他身上的衣服脫掉，低頭吻上那人的小嘴又繼續剛剛的作業，低頭張嘴叼住一邊的紅果啃咬，順著紋路打轉，另一邊用手捻起把玩，陳廷軒抱緊了在自己胸口作亂的頭，呻吟從喉嚨裡發出  
''嗯啊...卞卞....''一把扯下陳廷軒身上最後一塊布料，握住那半硬的性器開撸動，未經人事的陳廷軒哪受的了這樣的撩撥，平時連自己撸的次數十根手指都數得出來，如精確被人握在手裡套弄，那個人還是自己最愛的人，卞慶華手上長著薄繭，粗糙的感覺鬧弄著陳廷軒的莖身，前端吐出一點濁液，卞慶華加快了手上的速度，還不忘照顧下面兩顆小球

上下夾擊的快感讓陳廷軒射在卞慶華的手裡，還有一些沾染到卞慶華的腹肌上，卞慶華把手拿到自己嘴邊，伸出舌頭將濁液舔乾淨，陳廷軒連忙起身阻止  
''欸!很髒你不要吃''  
''怎麼會，軒軒的怎麼會髒?''說完還親了一口陳廷軒，拿起放在床上的潤滑劑，拆開包裝擠出一坨在手上  
''軒軒，我要幫你擴張囉，可能有點痛，不行就咬我''說完便探入一指，光是進去一個指節陳廷軒就痛到不行，張嘴狠狠早在卞慶華的肩膀上，卞慶華低頭親了親陳廷軒的側臉，溫柔的哄他  
''寶貝，放鬆點''細細密密的吻落在陳廷軒的肩上，陳廷軒試圖讓自己放鬆，感受到身體的放鬆便伸進一指，接著慢慢抽插起來，漸漸的，陳廷軒感受到慢慢襲來的快感，後穴的空虛感越來越多，想要甚麼東西來將它填滿，好像手指已經不能滿足他了

卞慶華加入兩指三指的慢慢擴張，他可不希望陳廷軒受傷，感覺差不多了便抽出手指，脫下自己的衣物，拆開放在一旁的保險套，發現是最大號的  
''寶貝還知道要買最大號的啊?''  
''嗯...就...想著你穿內褲的樣子啊...''陳廷軒羞恥的捂著臉說出這句話  
''下次別買了，我不喜歡戴套，我想中出你''說完還舔了一下陳廷軒的耳垂，拿出其中一個套子套在自己的性器上，扶著性器抵在陳廷軒的穴口，緩緩地推入  
''嗯....太大了....好痛''光是進入到一半，陳廷軒已經痛到額頭上佈滿了細細的汗珠，但卞慶華何嘗不是，陳廷軒的小穴收縮得太緊，卞慶華俯下身吻著陳廷軒的唇，讓他試圖放鬆，最後便一挺而入  
''嗯啊....''等陳廷軒適應之後，卞慶華就慢慢地動著胯部，陳廷軒環著他的脖子，雙腳夾著那人精壯的腰，在他耳邊呻吟  
''嗯啊....卞卞....快....哈啊...快點''  
''嗯?求我啊''速度本來就慢的卞慶華，聽到陳廷軒的請求又放慢了速度，慢慢地抽出再慢慢地進入，陳廷軒都能感受到那東西上的青筋，陳廷軒心一橫，奶聲奶氣的叫著對方  
''嗯....老公...你動快一點嘛~''  
''再叫一次''  
''老公...''說著將卞慶華拉向自己，在他耳邊低語，''快點操我''卞慶華聽到這句，覺得自己下身又硬上了幾分，抱著陳廷軒開始快速抽插  
''嗯....啊....老公....哈啊....太快了....''  
''嗯?不是你說要快點嗎?''  
''嗯....可是....哈啊....太快了....啊!!''龜頭滑過敏感點，陳廷軒尖叫著射了出來，白濁沾染在卞慶華的腹肌上，陳廷軒失神的望著天花板，身體跟著卞慶華的動作起起伏伏，眼神聚焦在自己身上馳聘的那人臉上，額頭布滿了汗水，順著下顎線流下  
''怎麼可以那麼性感?''陳廷軒看著那人的側臉想著，感受到懷裡人的分神，用力的頂了頂敏感點  
''還分神啊嗯?在想甚麼?''  
''想你怎麼那麼性感，我怎麼那麼愛你呀''說完抬起頭去索吻，卞慶華吻著他快速抽插了數十下，射了出來，緩緩抽出半硬的性器，將套子拿掉打了個結，抱著陳廷軒去浴室清理

陳廷軒軟軟的窩在卞慶華的懷裡，看著陳廷軒的樣子又起了壞心，手開始不安分的亂摸  
''嗯...卞卞...不要了....''  
''可是軒軒你看，我硬了''一把拉過陳廷軒的手放在那個又挺立起來的部位，陳廷軒看著卞慶華無辜的表情，又想到今天是百日紀念日，環上卞慶華的脖子，默許他的動作  
''那我們這次不戴套吧?''不等陳廷軒反應，就扶著柱身一捅而入  
''欸...不行!!!你給我去拿套子!!..卞....嗯啊...你...哈啊....慢點''

而那盒保險套，最後被卞慶華拿去送給吳承洋，至於為甚麼，我就不知道了


End file.
